I Love You But You Betray Me
by Jocephine
Summary: No Summary / KangTeuk / slight! HanChul / GS / Judul samaa cerita ga cocok / Lemon ga asem / Review ne?


Title : I Love You But You Betray Me :

Cast : KangTeuk , HanChul

Genre : mesum & readers tentukan sendiri ^^

Rated : M

Warning : GS, kata – kata yang ga tepat , typo(s) , EYD ga beraturan , ga cuco , gaje , ga kece , dll.

Desclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk FF gaje nan ajaib ini. Seutuhnya mereka punya Tuhan YME ^^.

A/N : Ini adalah FF rated M yang kedua. Dan melihat usia saya yang tidak memadai , jadi dimaklumi kalau NC nya ga ada hot2nya -_,-.

**Kalau ga suka dengan pairnya silahkan klik tombol 'X' yang dengan cantiknya bertengger di pojok kanan atas. I've warned you kkk~**

**Buat appa, jangan lupa ripiuw xD. Awas kejang – kejang sendiri. #peace '-'v **

_Terinspirasi dari video yang disimpan umma di hp nya. Buat umma jeongmal mianhae dan gomawo. Maafkan anak kece ini yak umma. Salam tjivok :*_

Enjoy okeh ^^.

.

.

.

Malam itu sepasang suami istri Kangin dan Heechul bersama anak mereka Ryeowook sedang bercengkarama di ruang keluarga mereka *yaiyalah*. Tiba – tiba..

TING TONG~

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya." Ujar Heechul seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

CKLEK

"Heechul-ah" suara parau yeoja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah KangChul.

"Teuki-ah? Waeyo?"

"Ceritanya " balas Leeteuk memeluk sahabatnya.

"Uljima Teuki-ah. Nah ayo masuk ceritakan semuanya didalam." Heechul mengambil koper Leeteuk dan membawa Leeteuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Heechul –ah? Nuguya?" Tanya Kangin ketika Heechul kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Ah.. Ini temanku. Park Jung Soo panggil saja Leeteuk ne."

"Kangin imnida." Kangin mengulurkan tangannnya.

"Leeteuk imnida." Leeteuk membalas uluran tangan Kangin.

Kangin tersenyum penuh arti (?) ke arah Leeteuk.

.

.

-paginya-

Keluarga harmonis itu sedang menikmati makan pagi mereka. Kangin mengambilkan nasi untuk Heechul juga untuk Leeteuk *ecie*.

Saat Kangin akan memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya , Leeteuk dengan sengaja menggesekkan telapak kaki kirinya ke telapak kaki kanan Kangin. Tanpa sadar Kangin membalas perbuatan Leeteuk. Heechul? Dia sedang sibuk menyuapi Ryeowook.

Sementara Heechul mengantar Ryeowook ke sekolah , Kangin dan Leeteuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Leeteuk yang baru keluar dari dapur membawa segelas air melihat Kangin berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Maka ia dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya dan Kangin berakibat air yang dibawa Leeteuk tumpah ke kaos yang dipakai Kangin. Leeteuk refleks mengambiill kain kap yang berada didekatnya dan mengelap baju Kangin. Sampai di bagiain dada , Leeteuk mengehentikan gerakannya dan melempar asal kain yang tadi dipakai. Mengelus dada Kangin dengan agresif. Kangin yang tak mau kalah memeluk pinggang Leeteuk , mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leeteuk dan menciumnya agresif.

"mmhh.." desahan keluar dari mulut Leeteuk.

Kangin menekan tengkuk Leeteuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Leeteuk seakan mengerti membuka mulutnya memberikan akses masuk untuk lidah Kangin. Kangin merasakan mendapat lampu hijau dari Leeteuk langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke goa hangat milik Leeteuk, mengabsen seluruh isi goa milik Leeteuk.

Namun ciuman panas tersebut terhenti karena mereka mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka yang mereka tebak pasti Heechul.

-malamnya-

Kangin sepanjang malam itu terus memperhatikan Leeteuk yang sedang mengajari Ryeowook beberapa pelajaran. Sementara Heechul menerima telepon entah dari siapa.

-keesokan paginya-

Heechul baru saja pulang dari kegiatan paginya , mengantar Ryeowook ke sekolah. Ketika ia pulang ia menemukan 2pasang sepatu yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumah.'Mungkin mereka lupa' begitulah pemikiran Heechul. Tanpa curiga ia masuk ke rumahnya dan baru beberapa meter berjalan , ia menemukan kemeja dan celana suaminya tergeletak di depan kamar Leeteuk. Ia mulai curiga dan mendekati kamar Leeteuk. Ia ingin membuka kenop pintu ketika Ryeowook memanggilnya.

"Ummaa.." Ryeowook memanggil ummanya.

Heechul mendekati putranya , mengelus pipinya dan memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin berpisah dengan Ryeowook.

-sementara di kamar-

Kangin mendorong Leeteuk ke pojokan kamarnya. Mencium dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Leeteuk membalas lumatan Kangin , Kangin menekan tengkuk Leeteuk. Ciuman panas itu berakhir karena Leeteuk merasa kekurangan oksigen.

"Haahh.. Haaahh.." Leeteuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau ahli juga Teuk." Puji Kangin.

"Gomawo pujiannya." Balas Leeteuk.

Kangin tanpa berkata apapun mendorong Leeteuk ke ranjang dan langsung menindihnya.

"Eunghhh ..." Leeteuk melenguh kala sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menyentuh leher jenjangnya.

Tangan Kangin bergerak untuk membuka pakaian Leeteuk menyisakan bra Leeteuk. Tangannya mulai menelusup ke punggung Leeteuk lalu membuka pengait bra yang membungkus benda kenyal nan menggoda itu.

Kangin menghisap buah dada kanan Leeteuk, menggigiti nipplenya dengan lembut sementara tangan kirinya sibuk meremas gundukan yang satu lagi, memilin puncaknya yang menegang. Tangan kanannya menelusup di celana dalam Leeteuk, jari telunjuknya menggoda klitoris Leeteuk yang sudah mulai basah.

"annhhh.. ngghh..." racau Leeteuk sambil menjambak rambut Kangin dengan lembut, tanda dia merespon baik hal ini.

Lidah Kangin pindah ke buah dada sebelah kiri, melakukan hal yang sama dengan kembarannya.

"ah.. uhhhhh" Leeteuk hanya bisa meracau tidak jelas.

Vaginanya semakin basah dan berkedut, setelah bosan Kangin menurunkan jilatannya, semakin kebawah, menjilati pusar Leeteuk, turun lagi, dan sampai di paha Leeteuk yang terbuka lebar. Mengelus vaginanya daari luar underwearnya

"anngh.. Kangin-ahh..don't tease mehh.." desah Leeteuk

Kangin membuka celana dalam Leeteuk perlahan.

Ia megelus permukaan luar vagina Leeteuk, kemudian mencubit pelan klitorisnya.

"aahhhhh!" desah Leeteuk kenikmatan.

Kangin mulai menjilat vagina Leeteuk, bermain dengan vagina Leeteuk yang membengkak, memasukkan lidahnya yang panjang ke dalam lubang nikmat Leeteuk yang sempit, mengobok-ngobok isinya dengan brutal.

"Arggghhhhhh... fasterhh.. aku.. mau.. aaaaaarghhh!"

Crot!

Cairan manis dari vagina Leeteuk menyembur keluar membasahi mulut Kangin, ia menyedot dalam dalam vagina Leeteuk seolah ingin menghabiskan stok cairan Leeteuk.

Ia menampung semua cairan Leeteuk di dalam mulutnya, hanya sedikit yang ditelannya. Ia mencium bibir Leeteuk. Membagi cairannya dari mulutnya.

Leeteuk masih terengah, menikmati orgasmenya. Leeteuk langsung duduk dihadapan penis Kangin yang masih tertutup.

Ia membuka seluruh pakaian Kangin, dan di depan matanya langsung disuguhkan penis panjang besar dan berurat. Leeteuk sampai menelan air liurnya.

Leeteuk meremas penis Kangin dengan kuat. Membuat Kangin mendesah keenakan.

"aaah..."

Leeteuk mencium penis Kangin, menggesekkan lidahnya di lubang kecil disana, kemudian mengulumnya bagaikan lolipop. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepa.

"aarghh! Leeteuk…enngghh." racau Kangin tidak jelas.

Leeteuk membuka matanya, Kangin mengangkat dagu Leeteuk agar bisa melihat wajah Leeteuk.

Wajah Leeteuk yang memerah, pipi menggembung karena penisnya, rambut berantakan sungguh pemandangan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Kangin menarik penisnya, membuat Leeteuk merasa kehilangan.

"ahhh!" protes Leeteuk

Jleb.

"arghhhhhh!" Leeteuk berteriak kencang, Kangin langsung memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan.

Kangin memegang pinggang Leeteuk membantunya untuk bergerak.

"ouuughhhh.." racau Leeteuk ketika penis Kangin keluar masuk vaginanya.

"fuckkk..tighttt..ahhh…shh" balas Kangin.

"aaaaaasshhh" Desah Leeteuk ketika Kangin berhasil menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

Leeteuk menumbukkan penis Kangin ke arah yang sama, dengan dibantu oleh Kangin tentunya.

Kangin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapa penisnya, Leeteuk sampai rupanya, Leeteuk pun ambruk diatas tubuh Kangin. Kangin mengambil alih.

Kangin menaruh kedua tangannya di buah dada Leeteuk, mencengkramnya erat, menjadikannya tumpuan ketika ia bergerak.

Kangin memundurkan penisnya hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian memasukkannya lagi dengan keras dan kasar.

"ahh..harderhh..nngghh.."

"mhhh..sempithh.." Kangin meremas kedua buah dada Leeteuk yang menjadi tumpuannya.

"anngghh..cummhh.." kata Leeteuk kelelahan

"togetherngghh.." Kangin membalas perkataan Leeteuk

"ARGGHH!"

Cairan cinta mereka berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam rahim Leeteuk.

Suara deru nafas terdengar memenuhi kamar.

"Gomawo" Kata Kangin sambil mencium pipi Leeteuk yang tertidur kelelahan.

Paginya..

Heechul terlihat lebih muram. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang diikerjakannya sekarang –memotong buah-. Tanpa sengaja tangannya terkena pisau dan darah mengalir dari jari telunjuk Heechul. Heechul menatap Kangin dan meletakkan pisau dan buahnya, menghapus air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja, meninggalkan mereka. Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Heechul membuka laptopnya, Kangin menghampiri Heechul memegang pundak kiri Heechull tak lama datanglah Leeteuk memegang pundak kanan Heechul. Lalu bersama-sama menatap laptop Leeteuk yang menampilkan adegan tak senonoh diatas. Heechul menepis tangan Leeteuk dan berdiri.

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI HAH?" Heechul membentak Kangin.

"Heechul-ah. Aku bisa jelaskan." Leeteuk seolah ingin melindungi Kangin. Namun..

PLAKK

PLAKK

Heechul menampar Leeteuk bolak balik. Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa bicara apapun.

Kangin dan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook menuruni tangga membawa koper mereka.

"Tak usah berbicara lagi padaku! Aku menyesal menjadikanmu sahabatku! Sahabat macam apa kau yang bisanya menusuk dari belakang? CIH!" Heechul menyindir Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung berlari menuju pintu menahan tangis. Kangin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat 'mantan' istrinya. Yap , mereka secara kepala dingin memutukan untuk bercerai. Ryeowook? Dia ikut dengan Kangin. Entah kenapa Heechul memberikan Ryeowook kepada Kangin.

-2MonthsLater-

Heechul PoV

Yap, hari ini secara resmi pernikahan Kangin dan Leeteuk dilaksanakan. Well , sebenarnya aku enggan sekali datang ke acara mereka. Tapi lumayan lah buat sekedar refreshing (?).

Janji suci sudah diucapkan oleh mereka berdua. Aku merasa tak kuat berada disini. Langsung ku tinggalkan gereja ini dan duduk di bangku dekat gereja. Merasakan betapa nikmatnya angin semilir hari ini. Tiba-tiba seorang namja menepuk bahuku.

"emm.. Jogiyo, boleh aku duduk disini?" katanya. Bahasa Koreanya sedikit aneh. Apa mungkin dia bukan orang Korea?

"Ne, silahkan." Aku menggeser dudukku memberi namja itu space untuk duduk."

"Hei,waeyo?" tanya namja itu.

"Nan gwaenchana." Ku seka air mataku.

"Ahh.. Kau mantan istri YoungWoon ne?" hwad? Bagaimana dia tau? oAo.

"Haha.. Ne." aku tersenyum miris.

"Kau terima tidak dengan perceraian kalian?" tanyanya.

"Haahh.. Sepertinya begitu."

"Sudahlah.. Jangan menangis lagi. Ini." Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Memberikannya kepadaku.

Aigoo.. Kenapa namja yang baru kukenal ini begitu perhatian denganku?

3 bulan sudah aku berkenalan dengan namja yang bernama Hankyung itu. Dari perkenalan tsb aku mengetahui dia orang China.

Drrtt..

Kurasakan hp ku bergetar. Ku ambil hpku di saku celana. Pesan dari Hankyung lagi.

_**From : Hankyung**_

_**Temui aku ditempat biasa.**_

Hemm. Kenapa dia mendadak mengirimiku pesan seperti itu?

5 menit sudah aku menunggu Hankyung di taman yang sering aku kunjungi. Kemana orang itu? Han please, don't play prank with me -.-

"Heya!" seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Neo! Yaishh!" Hankyung ternyata -_-.

"Kekeke~ aku punya kejutan loh untukmu."

"Jinjja?" tanyaku memastikan.

"eum! Ikutlah denganku!" Hankyung menggandeng tanganku menuju mobilnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Cinderella." Hankyung membuka pintu mobilnya.

Aishh..Kenapa aku blushing sendiri.. Tuhan, kuatkan aku..

"Gomawo Hannie."

"Kkk~" Hankyung terkikik. Lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke tempat yang spesial." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihgkan perhatian dari jalanan.

-skip time-

"Nah , sudah sampai. Kajja kita keluar"

"Sudah sampai? Ahh, arraseo.

Aku keluar dari mobil Hankyung dan Hankyung langsung menggandeng tanganku ke tepi danau.

"Indah sekali." Gumamku.

"Ne seperti dirimu." Hankyung membalas gumamanku.

Oh My.. Aku ga salah dengar kan?

"Chullie."

"Ya?"

"Kau suka semua ini?" tanya nya.

"Aku suka. Sangat suka."

Hankyung berlutut dihadapanku. Dia tidak akan melamarku kan? Han jangan konyoll W( OAO)W.

"Heechul ah, Would you be mine?" Hankyung mengeluarkan bunga dari sakunya.

DEG

Dia tak main – main kan?

"Han, kau serius?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne. aku serius."

"I would." Ku ambil bunga dari tangannya.

"Gomawo chullie. Gomawo. Saranghae." Hankyung langsung memelukku.

"Nado Han, nado" ku balas pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

END-

.

.

Iyey! Akhirnya selesai. Tepuk tangan dong xD

Wkwk~ saya menyelesaikan FF ini dalam jangka waktu 3 jam B)

NC nya kurang hotkah? Mianhae.. Saya masih bocah ingusan T^T

Terakhir , RnR? Gomawo /tjivok atu atu/ ^^


End file.
